Blossoming Love
by Lunapok
Summary: What if The PPGZ and The CAGZ found out that the boys became older and tougher! What if Momoko and Brick start to fight, but something happens that will make love blossom? Disclaiming: I dont own the PPGZ and RRBZ, I own Blade and Blaze and the others belong to their owners!
1. Chapter 1

**Blaze: Yo Guys and Gals! I know that the update of "Under the Moonlight" and "Flight of a Butterfly!" is slow and 3 months are left until "Demons of the Night" so yeah. School is a pain, but I love English, Art, Craft, Music and Chemistry. I'm happy to learn about those lessons, but I HATE HOMEWORK!...Ookaayy, I decided to write this story because of a pic I saw on deviantart. **** art/Brick-x-Blossom-Hold-still-278824945**** (Spoiler!)  
It's awesome! So this is my first Blossom and Brick fanfic. Note: Kila and Ilina won't be in this story, because Kila said she can't help me right now, but maybe in a different story and yes she gives me advice and sometimes tells me what her OC would have said, StarDAO has the same reason. She needs to study, but she already has a lot on her mind.**

**PLEASE R&R!  
**  
Momoko P.O.V

Today was a sunny day. I was going to the cafe to meet up with Miyako, Kaoru and Marta. Kila had to go to America for family business and Ilina went to the Safari to help her Grandpa. So we four were the only ones that could protect the city. Me aka Hypper Blossom, Miyako aka Rolling Bubbles, Kaoru aka Powered Buttercup and Marta aka Shining Luna! I came inside the cafe and saw the girls talking, but Miyako had a worried look, Kaoru was angry and Marta was sitting there with a serious look. Something happened... I walked closer to my friends and when they saw me they pulled me under the table with them.

Momoko: Whaa? I said confused.

Marta: We have a problem. She said looking serious at me. I became curiosa and started listening to what she had to say. 

Marta: RRBZ and CEBZ are back...  
My eyes widen and I almost yelled, but Kaoru covered my mouth with her hand.

Kaoru: Ssssshhhh! I nod and she let go. 

Momoko: They can't be back! I half yelled-whispered. W-we had to blow k-kisses at them to beat them! I shuttered a little at the memory. 

Kaoru: We know that leader girl! But I saw Butch at the football field!  
She half yelled-whispered. 

Miyako: I saw Boomer in the park. She said quietly. I heard Marta sighed and she then said. 

Marta: And I saw Blade at the arcade...They had the same RRB uniforms...but... 

Momoko: But what? 

Marta: They were older...Blade looked the same, but older and taller than me... 

Kaoru: Butch looked older and taller than me, but his hair was spiked up too. She glared at the floor. 

Miyako: Boomer was the same, but older and taller than me... 

Momoko: That can't be! They should be younger than us! I yelled-whispered while suddenly standing up and hitting the table with my head...The girls sweat dropped and I just rubbed my head. Until I realized something. 

Momoko: Wait! If you three meet the boys then sooner or later I will see Brick?! I asked shocked. They just nod. 

I was about to scream, but then we heard a knock on our table. Our heads came out under the table and we saw a waiter who looked a little annoyed. Ops... 

Marta: Yes? Who is it?  
Oh no she ate candy...When did she even have time to eat some?!

Waiter: If you're going to play under the table then please leave.  
He pointed at the door. Marta shrugged her shoulders and said.

Marta: Fine. Come on girls. Henry can feed us anyways. We followed her.

Oh, I forgot to tell you about us! I'm 14 years old and I live with my mom, dad and little sister Kuriko. I love sweets and reading books. I used to be boy crazy, but I got over that. My counterpair is Brick the oldest of the RRB. Also He is the leader of the RRB and I'm the leader of the PPGZ. You already know my best friends, but I will tell you about them anyway.  
Miyako is a kind rich girl who loves fashion, animals and blowing bubbles. She lives with her grandma. Her parents work overseas.  
Her counterpair is Boomer the youngest of the RRB.  
Kaoru is a tough tomboy who loves to play sports. She has two brothers a younger(Shou) and an older(Dai), her mom and her dad. Her dad is a famous wrestler. She wants to be a professional wrestler like her dad. Her counterpair is Butch the middle child of the RRB. That's the Powerpuff girl Z team! Now I will tell you about the CosmicAngel girls Z!

Marta is the leader of the CAGZ. She is a tough and kind girl who loves to fight and sing. Her parents died when she was 6. After that she promise to never cry. She was adopted by a friend/brother. His name is Henry. He is 27 and he is also her manager and yes manger. She is the famous singer Moon. Oh, and she is the fire element itself. She has two apprentices Bi and Mi they are demon twins. She has a pet wolf(Skate) and a pet phoenix(Firework). Blade is her counterpair and he is the leader of the CosmicExplosion Boys, also he is the dark fire element itself. He used to be Marta's fighting partner, but after he and his brothers protected her and her spiritual sisters they lost all memories of the girls, but still have their power.  
Kila is the oldest of us all she is 15. She is known as Spiritual Beatrix. Her parents work overseas and she lives with her dog called Rex. She is the top in our class. All her grades are A's. She is the wind element. Her counterpair is Soul. He is oldest of the CEBZ. He is the Dark element.  
Ilina is the youngest of the CAGZ. She is known as Bright Star. She lives with her mother and pet leopard (Fang). Her father left them because he wanted Ilina to grow up with a "serious" job, but she and her mother want her to grow up into a famous dancer. She has a grandpa that lives in the safari. Her counterpair is Blast. He is the youngest of the CEBZ and a big prankster. He is the thunder element. Well that's everybody! I then noticed we were standing right in front of a big house it had 4 floors. I didn't think we get here so fast? We were standing in front of Marta's house. She doesn't like calling it her home. She tells us to call this house "base". We went inside and Skate jumped on Marta. He started to lick her face.

Marta: Hehe! I love you too, Skate! Hehe!

Henry: Oh! Your home! Welcome Home! We saw Henry standing and smiling at us. Skate got off Marta and she said.

Marta: Henry, Can you please make us some food? She made puppy dog eyes.

Henry: Okay. Which room should I bring the food in?

Momoko: Can it be mine?

Henry: Sure! He then went to cook some food for us.

We all went into my room. It had pink wallpapers, a pink bed with red hearts, a candy maker, red furniture and a balcony. We sat down on the red carpet and started talking about the RRB. Until….

**BOOOOOOM!**

We jumped and ran down stairs. Marta was the one who boiled with worry and anger. She lost her spiritual mother, then her fighting partner and her human parents, so she doesn't want to lose anybody else. We ran down stairs and saw…..

**Blaze: Bhuhahaha! I'm evil like that! :) **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marta P.O.V

Henry was covered in some green stuff….

Henry: I tried to make a casserole….And it exploded….

Well at list his safe. I fell on the floor and started to laugh.

Marta: Hahaha Are you kidding me!? What's that green stuff you're covered in?! Hahah!

Henry: ….I think its fish…..

We all looked at him with 0_0 face. He just rubbed the back of his head and sweat dropped.

Beep Beep Beep!

Then our belt beeped. We all took our compacts out and transformed.

_Hypper Blossom!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_PowerPuff Girls Z !_

I threw the compacted into the air with one hand and caught it with the other. I opened it and said "Shining Luna". I put my arms in a cute cat like pose and showed my tongue out and winked. Then I just touched the red vest (that was appearing)like I was fixing it up.( The red vest appeared. It was red and where there is white , she had dark red). I made one twirl and my skirt(the PPGz skirt) and shoes(black Boots with a red stripe appeared). Then I put one finger near the through and the black choker appeared with the ear rings and black cloves, I did a crystal shape with my hands on the vest and then the black CA appeared. I then twirled one more time and did a pose. My pose was like this: one hand behind my back and the other shows a peace sign. One leg is behind my other.  
My head is a little bend down to the right and I have my tongue out with a winked. And there are red crystals everywhere.

Luna: Henry, we will be back before supper and Please! Don't blow up the house!

Henry: Don't worry! Go save the city Girls!

We: See ya!

We flew through the window and were heading to the park. Mojo was destroying the ice cream truck. We arrived and Blossom yelled at Mojo.

Blossom: Stop what you're doing Mojo!

Mojo: Or what-mojo?

Blossom: Or this! She took out her yoyo and yelled. _Cupcake surprise!_ And the yoyo hit Mojo on the face and he flew into the air leaving us alone dumfolded.

Cricket Cricket Cricket….

Buttercup: That so damn easy! Where is the competition and excitement?!

Blossom: It looks like the villains grow weaker each day or we grow stronger each day.

We sighed and were about to fly away, until I sensed somebody near buy….I stopped and looked at a tree and saw DARK FIERY EYES! I flew full speed and when I was about to reach the person he FLEW AWAY! I hit the tree, but I quickly stood up and flew after him. My friends were yelling for me until they closed they mouths and saw who I was chasing. They flew after me and when I was about to reach him, he threw a dark fire ball at me. How the?

Luna: How did you do that Blade?!

He turned around with a smirk. He made another fire in his hand and said to me.

Blade: Long time no see, Luna.

No he doesn't remember…If he did he would call me Fiery….

Luna: Not long enough. I glared at him.

Blade: Heh, well I hope your friends will have fun with my bro's. Oh and before I forget Soul and Blast aren't here so if you're a fair player you won't send Beatrix or Star helping you.I looked behind me and saw that nobody was there…

Luna: There not here either…I glared at him and looked at the dark fire ball in his hand. I don't know…Should I use my powers. I need him to hit me...Then I can see what lvl are his Power at. I then decided to ask him, before we start fighting.

Luna: So why are you looking like your older than me and what's up with the ball of black fire? I asked him. He looked like he was expecting me to say that. He grinned and said.

Blade: Mojo made us older. He gave us a potion to drink so each of us are older by one year then our counter pair. Oh, and about the flame…This powers just appeared when I became older, but only the CEBZ have them.

Luna:…so he doesn't remember our team…..I whispered looking down.

Blade: What did you say?

Luna: I said: Then give my lucky rope back! He smirked and took out the rope.

Blade: Sorry, but it's my weapon and it can shock a person! He threw the rope around my waist and a strong electric shock appeared. I screamed.

Luna: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! I started to fall, but I then opened my eyes and flew up. Hitting his face with my fist. I usually try to act like the weakest, because if people found out I was the strongest being in the universe. They would always attack me, but I think I just snapped. I started to beat the fudge out of him. He tried to dodge them, but the weird part he wasn't hitting me! I need to find out how strong he is, so just hit me! I was about to yell at him, until I felt something hit my stomach. He hit me with his hand and it was covered with dark flames! I hit a building with my back. He was smirking.

Blade: You give up?

Luna:….

Blade: Hey, you hear me?

Luna: Bhuhaha….My bangs covered my face, but he saw a smile on my face.

Blade: Wha-?

I then looked at him and he saw that my black crescent moon became blue and that my eyes had flames inside. I was smiling and laughing evilly. Easy to say…I snapped…

Luna: BHUHAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU WON? NOT EVEN CLOSE! YOUR POWER IS ONLY ON 10% IF IT WAS ON FULL THEN IT WOULD HURT! BUT I DIDN'T EVEN FEEL IT! YOU WANT TO SEE POWER?! I SHOW YOU A 20% POWER! A flame appeared in my hand and I charged at him. He thought I would appeared from the front, but he was wrong. When I was almost in front of him I disappeared and appeared behind him. Hitting his back with my fire fist. He was thrown through the building and falling on the ground. Making a big hole. I flew to the edge of the hole and put my hand on my hips and yelled at Blade.

Luna: THAT'S POWER!

**Blaze: What ya think? Review please! Thanks for reading! Next will be The reds.**


	3. Chapter 3

Blaze: Yo! Sorry it took so long, but here is a new chapter. I also answering to people that I can't answer.

Sonic melody-Yeah she has! XD

Guest- Sorry, but many powers are taken and the CAGZ are the only elements with their counterpairs that have element powers.

Blossom P.O.V

I saw Luna chase a dark red stripe and when it stopped, I saw Blade! Luna started to talk to him, but me and the girls noticed a red, green and blue stripe. Me and the girl looked at each other and nod. BB flew after the blue one, BC after the green one and I after the red one. I later lost him in a beautiful red field. I flew down to see why it's red. When I came down I saw the field was red, because of so many roses. I landed and looked around, but nobody was there. I then was about to fly, but something or better someone grabbed my arm and threw me back, but I landed on my feet. My eyes widen when I saw the person in front of me.

_Brick_

He did look older and taller than me. He even looked kind of handsome...No, no, no! What are you thinking Momoko!? 

Brick: Yo Pinky, haven't seen you for a long time. How are you? He looked at me with a smirk. 

Blossom: What are you doing here?! 

Brick: Tsk, tsk. It isn't nice to ignore questions, Blossy. 

Blossom: why should I care?! You're the one who lead me here, then disappeared, then appeared while trying to throw me and now your acting like we are good friends! I said a little pissed. 

Brick: Aww, Pinky doesn't like me! He said in a fake hurt tone.  
Blossom: Of course I don't like you! A tic mark appeared on my head. He is toying with me! I need to calm down and think this through...I can't think like this!

Crash!

I opened my Compact and saw that Luna was laughing evilly and her moon was dark blue! She snapped! Oh Fudge! She is going to kill everybody!  
I was about to fly back and calm her down, but Brick grabbed my arm. 

Blossom: Let me go! 

Brick: What's the rush? 

Blossom: Luna will kill Blade and I don't need a dead body on my conscious! 

Brick: You're just lying. How can that weak girl kill my brother? 

Blossom: With her powers...I whispered. 

Brick: Huh? 

Blossom: Nothing just let me go! I freed myself from him and started to dash to her, I looked behind me and saw Brick after me. 

Brick: I'm not done with you, Pinky!  
Just great!

Luna: THAT'S POWER!

I saw Luna standing on the edge of the crater with her hands on her hips. I flew to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

Luna: What the hell! She glared at me. 

Blossom: Luna calm down. You showed him how strong you are already. Let's just go. 

Luna:...She signed and said. Fine...  
Brick was trying to wake up Blade. 

? And ?: Blade! 

I looked behind me and saw on the left side Boomer and Butch, on the right side was BC and BB. The two Ruffs flew to Brick and Blade. They took Blade and started to fly away. 

Brick: This isn't over Blossy! 

Blossom: Stop with the nicknames! I yelled with a tic mark on my head. He smirked and flew off. I looked at Luna whose moon was turning black. Well at list she calmed down. 

BC: What happened here Luna? 

Luna: This is so f#$%ing bad! I revealed my powers! I used 20% of my powers on him! K will kill me! 

Bubbles: What should we do now then? 

Blossom: Let's go to the base and think things through.

They all nod and we started to head to the base. We turned to an ally and transformed, because Marta was lazy she used her portal powers and we just jumped in a red portal and in two seconds we were in the base. Henry noticed us, while smiling he asked us. 

Henry: Your back! So, how was your fight? 

Marta signed and told him everything. When he heard the thing about her powers he said. 

Henry: What! Are you serious?! We all nod. Well, it can't be helped...Marta, you should not fight for some time. 

Marta: Huh!? No way ho zay! I love fighting! So you can forget it! 

Momoko: Marta, think about it. What if Blade starts telling people about your powers? You know what God will do to you? 

Marta: Yeah, I know. She signed. Fine. 

Henry: Two weeks. 

Marta: One week. She glared at him. 

Henry: Three weeks. 

Marta: FINE! Two weeks! Happy now?! He nod with a smile.

Kaoru: I'm tired, that stupid Butch got on my nerves so much. I'm going to go rest for a bit.

We: Okay.

Henry: Oh, Miyako your grandma called and asked if you could come home and help her out? Henry yelled from the kitchen.

Miyako: Thank you for telling me Henry, Bye girls!

Me and Marta: Bye Miya!

She then left, leaving me and Marta.

Marta: Wanna go for a walk?

I nod and we decided to go to the arcade at the mall. Right now we were playing the racing games.

Momoko: You now Kaoru will be angry that we didn't take her with us?

Marta: Yeah, but she decided to go and nap. So, let's let her nap in piece. Remember what happened last time we woke her up?

I sweat dropped at that and nod.

Flashback…

Me, Ilina and Marta were in the living room, while Kaoru was sleeping.

Ilina: I'm soooooooooo bored!

Marta: Me too!

Momoko: Me three!

Marta: I have an idea! Let's party!

Me and Ilina nod. Marta then used her powers to make the room into a party room and she also called some Demons over.

Me, Marta and Ilina: WOOOOHOOO! We cheered out of happiness and all the demons too, but then…

**SLAM!**

We looked and saw an angry Kaoru. All the demons went into the portal to Hell city.

Kaoru: SHUT THE F$%# UP! She then threw a lamp at us, lucky Ilina protected us. Then she went back to her room.

Kaoru: NEXT TIME IT WILL BE A CAR! She yelled from her room and then closed the door. She then went to sleep, leaving us shocked. We then turned on the TV and quietly watched it.

End Of Flashback….

That was kind of scary….

**Blaze: Hope you liked it! Please R&R!**


End file.
